Secrets
by MistressBoleyn67
Summary: What happens when golden girl Elena Gilbert gets knocked up after a one-night stand at cheer camp with the notorious bad boy Damon Salvatore? Loosely based on The Secret Life Of An American Teenager. Damon/Elena with hints of Stefan/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN :This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if its really good or not. It's loosely based on The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Here goes nothing...**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots (but I would so love to :))**_

"LENA!" a brown haired girl bounded up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my god. I thought you were coming tomorrow!" I cringed slightly at her overwhelming cheeriness.

"Decided to come back early." I replied. "So, Bonnie, what kind of damage happened while I was away?"

"Caroline's dating someone." My mouth dropped open. Caroline's parents were known for being ridiculously strict and very religious.

"WHO?" I demanded to know. Bonnie laughed.

"Klaus Mikaelson. He's a grade older than us AND, wait for it... a preacher's son." I smiled at my best friend.

"Well, that's to be expected, obviously." I flipped my shiny, brown hair to one side nervously.

"Sooo." Bonnie said slowly, her eyes flickering to me. I looked at her, an innocent expression plastered on my face.

"So..." I replied. Bonnie huffed impatiently.

"Spit it out! What happened at cheer camp?!" she glared at me. My throat instantly turned into sandpaper and my arms were prickling with goosebumps.

"Uh.. nothing." I cleared my throat hastily. "Nothing at all."

"You're a horrible liar." she grimaced. "Well, you are going to tell me on the way to your house. Get in." the brunette motioned to her car. I slid in and let out a sigh.

Thankfully, once Bonnie started the car, her phone rang with Caroline on the other line. We spent the entire car ride talking about Caroline's new boyfriend. While my best friends gushed about his 'gorgeous abs', I focused out the window. I wanted to bash a baseball bat into my head for the stupid, stupid thing I had done at cheer camp. I could feel my eyes glazing over with tears and I quickly blinked them back. _There's no chance. No chance. It was only one time. It doesn't happen after one time. You're going to be fine _I kept repeating to myself. In no time at all, Bonnie's car pulled up to my driveway. I took a shaky breath as I got out of her silver Toyota. Holding my bag close to my stomach I dragged myself up the walkway.

My heart was pounding ferociously while I opened to door to my house. The door swung open and I was greeted with a rush of smells coming from the kitchen inside.

"Elena! You're home!" my aunt, Jenna, rushed to give me a hug. I returned it, acutely aware of how fast I was hyperventilating. "How was cheer camp?"

"Good.." I smiled weakly and nodded my head. I re-adjusted my cheer uniform and headed upstairs.

"Well, sweetie, we've all missed you so much. You're either at school or camp or with your friends all the time. I mean its ok to have fun, but remember that your family wants to see you sometime in our life." she returned to the stove and began stirring in a pot.

"Fun." I scoffed to myself as I locked myself in my bathroom. I pulled a pregnancy test from the lining of my skirt. I stared at it as if it were a bug I had found in the shower. Opening the box, I got down to business.

A few minutes later, I checked the test and my face paled instantly.

_Shit._

I stared at the little plus on the end of the test. Tears ran down my face.

"No. No. NO this cannot be happening." I whispered to no one. A sudden knock on the door made me jump in fear. Quickly wiping away my tears and taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I'm in here." I choked out.

"Elena?" my brother's muffled voice came from behind the door. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well here I am." I answered with a clenched jaw.

"Ok, grouchy. Stop PMSing and get out of the bathroom." I froze. "Elena?" Jeremy said dragging out the A.

"I'm coming out, just give me a sec." I grabbed a sheet of toilet paper and dabbed at my cheeks. Then I grabbed another sheet and wrapped the pregnancy test in it. Carefully placing it in the trash can, I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the bathroom. It took all of my willpower not to run into my room. Once I got there, I jumped onto my bed. Ripping my cellphone from my backpack, I immediately dialed Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline picked up almost immediately.

"OHMYGOD ELENA!" she screamed into the phone. I sniffled at her excitement, tears making a river on my face. "Elena! Guess what?"

"Caroline..." I cried out softly. Her babbling stilled instantly.

"Lena what's going on?" I hiccuped and grabbed a pillow so my sobs were muffled.

"Oh my god. Elena, I'm coming over there." Caroline sounded frightened.

"No. Don't." I breathed out. "Caroline, I'm so screwed." I bawled out.

"What? Why? What happened?" she spoke calmingly. My stomach convulsed as sobs tore through me. _I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. _kept playing in my head.

"Elena. Calm down. Tell me what happened." Caroline's bubbly voice wafted through the phone. Then there was a click of someone else joining the call.

"Hey did you guys call?" Bonnie asked. I sobbed harder. "Woah.. Elena?"

"I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me." Caroline was becoming hysterical.

"I.. I'm.." I was interrupted by my door being flung open. I leaped off my bed and dropped my phone, effectively ending the phone call.

"Dinner's ready." Jeremy told me. I nodded and followed him downstairs.

_**AN : Soo, what did you guys think? I am a huge Delena shipper and I totally want Klaroline together so I'm going to pair them together. Please review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN : Ok, I just posted the first chapter last night, but I'm on a writing flow so I want to get out as much as I can before I go on a block. Sooooo... here's chapter 2.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't breathe. I can't sleep. And I can't believe I just quoted every chick flick out there. Don't worry, I'm not dying over a guy. I'm not dying at all, but that would definitely be better than what's happening to me. I... I'm pregnant. From a one night stand at cheer camp. Ha. That doesn't even sound realistic. More like a beginning to a really bad joke. And get this diary, my impregnator is one of the biggest gigolos I have ever met. Yup. The one and only D-_

"Elena!" Jenna called from downstairs. "You're going to be late!" I jumped at the noise and made a long, jagged line in my diary. Shutting it, I glanced at my alarm clock and stood up.

"I'm coming down." I called. I hid my diary in my secret place and threw on a purple top with a sweetheart neckline, a black blazer, jeans and sneakers. I slung my bag over my shoulder and slowly traipsed down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the coffee pot out of Jeremy's hands and poured myself a glass. I ignored all of Jenna's attempts to talk to me, only saying goodbye when I left the house. I slid into my car and blasted my Bon Jovi CD's until I was sure that my eardrums had cracked.

Minutes later, I pulled up into the parking lot of my high school. Crowds of students swirled left and right. I looked to a side and saw a short, tan girl chatting away with her friends. Her back was turned to me but as she and her friends began walking toward the school, I got a full view of her protruding stomach. My breath hitched and I began to feel nauseous. I half-ran half-walked into the school and walked to my locker. Right on time, Bonnie and Caroline appeared behind me concern etched on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie squealed. I rested my forehead against the cool metal door.

"Elena, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what going on I will beat it out of you." Caroline whisper-screeched threateningly. I winced as tears rolled down my cheeks once more.

"I did it." I whispered. I felt them freeze behind me.

"Did what?" Bonnie asked cautiously. I turned around and looked at her. Her mouth dropped open and Caroline's eyes bugged out.

"YOU WHAT?" Caroline screamed. Heads immediately flipped to us and I motioned for her to shut up. She looked around before speaking again.

"You had sex?" she looked completely shellshocked. I nodded feeling a knot beginning to coil in my stomach.

"Your first time was _that_ bad?" the blonde interjected. I let out a dry chuckle and shook my head, tears mingling in my hair.

"What else could it be? I mean it's not like you could get..." Bonnie stopped talking and stared at me her eyes wide in fear. I hiccuped and slammed my locker door closed, simultaneously holding my books in front of my stomach. Turning my head away, I waited for their response. After a collective gasp, Caroline and Bonnie crushed me in a painfully tight bear hug. Just then the bell shook us out of our moment and my two friends were forced to leave me alone. I stared down the hallway trying to find my class when I crashed into someone. My books scattered everywhere and I looked around in surprise. _How incredibly cliché. _I thought. I bent down to pick up my things when a hand wrapped around my arm pulling me back up.

"Don't bother. I'll get someone to take them to class for you." A silk like voice wafted to my ears. I felt my heart stop. The person motioned for a student to do what he asked and they complied instantly. I glanced up and felt my insides turn to mush. The second my gaze met his electric blue one, my knees went weak. They buckled and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Woah, woah. Take it easy, though you're not the first to have fainted at my feet." He flashed me a grin. My jaw fell open as I looked him over. He chuckled lightly.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me how insanely good looking I am." Then his gaze turned serious. "Wait, Elena, right?" he asked dragging out my name while he released his arm.

My tongue became heavy and all I could do was nod slightly. He smiled again, clearly enjoying the effect he had on me. He leaned in closer, intoxicating me with his cologne and his melodic voice. Lifting a hand, he pushed a stray hair away from my forehead and seductively traced my cheekbones with his finger.

"You didn't think I could forget the night we spend together at cheer camp, did you?" he questioned, his sky blue orbs piercing into my chocolate ones.

I found it was becoming very hard to breathe properly. I stared at him and he shot me a smirk and watched me as I slowly backed away. His gaze didn't stay on mine for long though. A girl came over to him, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Her eyes were expertly outlined in eyeliner and she was dressed in a black fitted crop top, black jeans, and stiletto boots. She leaned against the lockers, toying with her long, dark ringlets, a coy smile playing on her face as her raven haired companion placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into a deep kiss. I stared at them, shock zinging through my body. He proceeded to kiss her neck and her eyes traveled to me. She raised an eyebrow and grinned as to show off what she had. She then tapped his shoulder and pointed to me. He met my gaze once more and I looked away my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I heard their snickers and I quickly walked away so I could avoid further humiliation.

_**AN: Voila! I wasn't planning on Damon being in this chapter but I think it worked out pretty well. I think you guys can guess who he's with right now, hopefully I made it kinda obvious. If not, wait till next time :) please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN : Ok, so I had no idea that the first few chapters were sooo short. I'm going to try to make them longer and hopefully hype up the plot a little. I got my first reviews yesterday and I am really happy that you guys like the story so far *blows kisses*. Here's chapter 3 :D**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots.**_

I ran down the hall to my half empty history classroom and plopped myself down in one of the metal chairs in the very back row. I scanned the door as throngs of students spilled into the room, waiting for the raven haired, blue eyed bastard to come marching into the room acting like an egotistical moron. He never did though and I let out a deep breath when I noticed that all the seats were full. My heart stopped hammering against my ribcage and I relaxed against the seat. Out of habit, I glanced around the room and spotted three pairs of eyes glaring at me. One of them, a girl with shoulder length, honey blonde hair and light gray eyes was looking at me thoughtfully as she spoke to the other two boys. One of them had a slightly rounded face, light blond hair and blue eyes and the other had dirty-blond hair, forest green eyes and a sculpted face. The last one caught my attention and I found myself staring back. He gave me a soft smile and waved awkwardly. I smiled back, almost shyly.

"Mr Smith and Miss Gilbert." my teacher grunted out. "Are we interrupting you?" Green eye's eyes flickered to the teacher and he spoke in a clear voice.

"No, sir. Sorry, it won't happen again." his eyes flashed to me and he grinned almost unnoticeably. I smiled back feeling more relaxed than I had felt in the past week. I turned away from his gaze and focused on what the teacher was spewing out.

"We will begin reading the Scarlett Letter." my mood immediately turned sour. Of course we would be reading a book about a pregnant girl. I spent the rest of the period in silence and when the bell rang for lunch I practically bulldozed my way out the door.

I stalked out, my eyes filling with angry tears. I reached my locker and yanked it open. After I took my lunch out I slammed the metal door closed watching wryly as the force of the slam vibrated the other lockers violently. I turned to walk out into the courtyard when I ran into a muscled chest. Rolling my eyes in annoyance I glared at the cerulean eyes in front of me.

"What the fucking hell do you want."

"Fiesty." he smirked. "That's a huge turn on."

"Cocky much?" I made to walk past him, but he caught my arm and pulled my back to his chest.

"Very much." he breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" I blushed till the roots of my hair as I recalled cheer camp. I wrestled out of his grasp and raised my hand to slap him across the face. He easily caught my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"Ouch. You know you could have just told me you like it rough." he chuckled. I grimaced at his constant stream of innuendos.

"You are so incredible cheesy." I shot out.

"You love it." he countered. I tried to walk away again only to have him pull me right back to him. Frustration began to boil in my stomach, sparking the anger swirling there too. He gently cupped my cheek and brushed my hair away from my head. I shivered, hating the fact that he knew exactly how to make me tick.

"You know," he glanced at my lips and I unconsciously ran my tongue over my bottom lip. "Cheer camp was fun. We should do it again sometime." I glared at him.

"Cheer camp was one of the worst things I have ever done." I hissed in fury. His smirk faltered and his luminescent eyes looked hurt for about a quarter of a second before they returned to their arrogant state. "I can't believe I was so stupid to sleep with an self absorbed prick like you." I stated confidently, though my heart was pounding. His raised a perfect eyebrow and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Smiling to myself I swatted his hand away and walked away.

I managed to walk five steps before two pairs of very strong arms pulled me into the girls bathroom. Caroline and Bonnie immediately shooed all the preening girls from the room and pushed me into the largest stall. Closing the door behind the three of us, Bonnie handed me a small, paper bag.

"What is this?" I looked in it.

"Well, you only took the test once. Maybe it was wrong." Caroline explained matter-of-factly.

"Care, these things are like never wrong." I sighed.

"Just shut up and pee on the stick, Lena." Bonnie shot out. I gave in and motioned for them to wait outside of the stall. Four tests later, I unlocked the door and flung my bag at one of the mirrors above the sink. A thin spiderweb crack formed in the center of the glass.

"They were all positive." I bit out. "Every single fucking one was positive." I slid down the wall and ran a hand through my hair. I was gasping for breath as I tried to hold down my sobs.

"You don't know that. We could still ta-" Bonnie started.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." Bonnie's face crumpled as I snapped at her.

"Neither do you, Lena. You have to go to a doctor. They can tell you what's going on." Caroline restrained me.

"I already know what's going on. I got myself knocked up and now I am going to have a baby." I whispered. "I don't want to have a baby." I turned my tear-stained face away from my friends. Bonnie came to my side and gave me a hug.

"And he doesn't even have to deal with it! I'm the one carrying this thing, I have to deal with it! That bastard can do anything he wants!" I cried out. "He can make out with sluts like Katherine," I referred to earlier when Damon and the curly brunette were eating each others faces. "he can play sports, he can pretend that I don't exist and that this baby isn't going to be a part of his life. But I can't do that." my voice got softer now. "This baby is already a part of my life and there's nothing I can do about it." I broke out into tears, my body shaking violently.

"Hey, calm down. We'll figure this out." the brunette rubbed my arms comfortingly. Caroline began pacing.

"First you have to tell us, the idiot that did this to you." I sniffled watching my blonde friend hatch a plan to annihilate anyone who got on her bad side. "And then Bonnie and I are going to go rip his balls out." I let out a dry laugh and dabbed my eyes with a paper towel, not noticing the bathroom door swing open.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." I could see the curiosity rise in their faces. I took a deep breath and whispered,

"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie's mouth dropped open and Caroline sank to the ground in shock.

"No. Fricking. Way." the brunette stared at me.

"You're pregnant with a child that also belongs to that gorgeous son of a bitch?" Caroline screeched. I winced at the pitch of her voice but bobbed my head up and down slightly. Then a dark head of curls appeared where we were standing and Katherine's face loomed over us, a deadly look plastered on her porcelain face.

"You're _what_?"

_**AN : And Katherine has found out about Elena's little secret. Hahaha. That should interfere with her plans of being Damon's one and only. I'm hoping it was suspenseful enough for a cliffhanger :). **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN : OMG! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I just came back from a school dance and I found a bunch of them. All of them were really sweet. So to answer a few questions : **_

_**Will Katherine tell Damon? **_

_She wants Damon to herself and Elena's the only thing standing in the way, so she might be the one to spit the truth out_

_**Or will Elena have to spill her guts?**_

_That would be interesting. I would totally love to write a Damon vs. Elena piece. _

_**Better yet, will Damon want anything to do with her after its all out? **_

_Who knows? Maybe he might step up and be a good father or maybe he's going to drown his worries in alcohol and girls. _

_**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots. **_

_Previously on Secrets :_

_ "First you have to tell us, the idiot that did this to you." I sniffled watching my blonde friend hatch a plan to annihilate anyone who got on her bad side. "And then Bonnie and I are going to go rip his balls out." I let out a dry laugh and dabbed my eyes with a paper towel, not noticing the bathroom door swing open._

_ "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." I could see the curiosity rise in their faces. I took a deep breath and whispered,_

_ "Damon Salvatore." Bonnie's mouth dropped open and Caroline sank to the ground in shock. _

_ "No. Fricking. Way." the brunette stared at me. _

_ "You're pregnant with a child that also belongs to that gorgeous son of a bitch?" Caroline screeched. I winced at the pitch of her voice but bobbed my head up and down slightly. Then a dark head of curls appeared where we were standing and Katherine's face loomed over us, a deadly look plastered on her porcelain face. _

_ "You're _what_?" _

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

_Crap. I'm definitely screwed now. _I thought to myself angrily. Katherine looked furious as she leaned against the stall door in front of me.

"Well, aren't you the little slut." she lashed at me. I winced at her words and shot a glance at my friends, both who looked scared shitless.

"You're one to talk." I replied, gathering every ounce of courage I had. Her eyes widened and my two friends glared at me for being stupid.

"Excuse me?"

"Please," I shoved her off of me, my confidence building with every word. "You've slept with everyone, including teachers. You ruin relationships because you don't think that anyone will stand up to you. You flirt shamelessly even though you claim that you are unconditionally in love with Damon, yet you mock that by sleeping with every horny idiot you see. You seduce, reuse, and recycle and you're nothing more than a piece of trash." I finished, my breath sticking in my throat. She snickered at me.

"Tell me then, oh-so-saintly Elena, since you obviously know me so well." she started sarcastically. "Have I ever stolen someone's boyfriend and gotten knocked up by him?" her words were like a slap to the face.

"No, I have not." she continued mercilessly. "I have never slept with anyone who was in a relationship, and those rumors about me and a teacher is just a bunch of bullshit. And before you pick out any more of my faults, why don't you look at yourself? You fell for someone who is just like me. Someone who sleeps with everyone, ruins relationships because he can, and flirts shamelessly with girls. _He_ seduces, reuses, and recycles way more than I ever have. So if I'm the slut, what are you?"

"I'm pregnant." I countered. Katherine froze at that. Then she walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I slid down the wall in surprise, cradling my cheek. I gaped at her as she towered over my shaking form. Bonnie and Caroline tried to pry Katherine off me, but she easily overpowered the two and sent them flying into a stall door.

"You're not going to have that baby. Damon is _mine. _Only and always mine." she whispered to me. "So I'll make you a deal. I won't tell him, as long as you take care of this problem." My eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline burst out, sprawled out on the bathroom floor. "She's not going to 'take care of it' because you're asking her! She'll do it if _she _wants to." Katherine grinned evilly.

"Fine, then I guess the whole world will know Elena's little secret." With that, she sauntered out of the bathroom leaving the three of us gaping in her wake. I let myself fall back in complete defeat.

"Wha-" Bonnie was speechless. "She can't do that!" she exclaimed. I stood up and picked up my bag. I ran a trembling hand through my limp hair.

"No she won't. I'll rip out her throat if I have to! That bitch isn't going to do anything." Caroline muttered vengefully.

"No." I spoke, my voice wavering. "I'll just... I'll figure it out." I pushed myself out of the bathroom and into the hallway leaving my two friends staring after me in disbelief.

I walked out of the building emotionally drained. I decided to eat my lunch in solidity, so I sat down on the farthest bench. It was perfectly hidden, surrounded by bushes of budding roses and a perfect view of the rest of the courtyard. Craning my neck, I caught sight of the school door swinging open. Out came Bonnie and Caroline, their eyes sweeping the throngs of people occupying the space in front of them. They spotted me spying on them and made a beeline for my table. Furious at myself for being caught, I stood up abruptly and made to walk to another table undetected. I turned to my right and to my horror, I saw Damon's luminescent eyes staring at my trembling form. Katherine sat with him, her dark brown ringlets hanging over her shoulders emphasizing her black corset and leather jacket. She was smiling at me, a dangerous gleam in her eye. Suddenly, a tap on my shoulder jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. I'm Stefan, from history class." a soft voice came from behind me. I quickly glanced back and saw Green-eyes standing behind me. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, my mind was too preoccupied with the onyx haired hottie and the slut he was with.

"Elena." I muttered back absentmindedly. I walked over to the couple and interrupted Katherine's chatter.

"Damon, can I talk to you?" I asked shyly. I saw Damon's interest peak when he saw me and he got up from the table much to Katherine's annoyance. We walked to the edge of the parking lot. Damon leaned against a tree, his smirk growing by the second.

"So, I'm guessing you want to take me up on that offer." I scoffed. _How overconfident can a person be?_ I thought.

"No. I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "You're not going to like it."

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, his smirk disappearing. I felt my eyes fill with tears but I quickly blinked them back.

"I..." I started. "I'm pregnant."

_**AN: Voila! Well, the shit just hit the fan with these two. What will happen with these two. Well only time will tell (ah... I so love cheesy endings). Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN : Thank you guys for reviewing! Did you guys see the last TVD on Thursday? (SPOILER) Elena finally turned on her humanity! Ugh took her long enough. Hopefully more Delena is going to happen. Now, to answer some questions :**_

_**Will Damon believe that the baby's his or think its someone else's? **_

_Well, of course he's going to deny it and say that she's lying. But she lost her virginity to him and he know that she hasn't slept with anyone else. So yeah eventually he'll believe that it's his. _

_**Will he even give her the chance to tell him the whole story? **_

_If you watched Secret Life, you'll know that Ricky finds out about Amy's pregnancy through a rumor at school before confronting her. So I'm thinking Damon will think it over before talking to Elena and letting her explain whats going on. _

_**And what will Kat do? **_

_Dear old Kat. She's going to try everything to make Elena's life a living hell. Who knows what she'll do?_

_**When Katherine said 'take care of it' she did mean abortion right?**_

_Yup._

_**I'm going to have Damon's POV in this chapter. I really want to write what he's going to be going through.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters or plots. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

_Previously on Secrets:_

_"Damon, can I talk to you?" I asked shyly. I saw Damon's interest peak when he saw me and he got up from the table much to Katherine's annoyance. We walked to the edge of the parking lot. Damon leaned against a tree, his smirk growing by the second._

_"So, I'm guessing you want to take me up on that offer." I scoffed. ____How overconfident can a person be?__ I thought._

_"No. I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "You're not going to like it."_

_"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, his smirk disappearing. I felt my eyes fill with tears but I quickly blinked them back._

_"I..." I started. "I'm pregnant."_

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

He raised an eyebrow and his beautifully chiseled face was struck with confusion.

"Um... ok?" he replied uneasily.

"I'm having a baby." I repeated in case he didn't get the point. The confusion on his face became even more pronounced at my words.

"And you're telling me this why?" I let out a breath exasperatedly.

"Because it's yours.." I replied. Damon's face went pale instantly.

"What?" he breathed out. I almost collapsed there and then. I opened and closed my mouth rapidly. He closed the space between us and grabbed my shoulder's tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about." he growled.

"I told you." I cried out. "I'm pregnant and it's you-." He shook me slightly cutting off my last few words.

"You have three seconds to tell me that you're joking." his impossibly blue eyes swirled with fear. "I SAID TELL ME THAT YOU'RE JOKING!" he screamed into the quiet air. I flinched in surprise. He shifted his hand and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the painful impact but it never came. Instead, he released me and backed away slowly. I took a step forward but he shook his head.

"Don't come near me." he glared at me like I was a cockroach in his shower.

"Damon..." I was close to tears. His chiseled features froze when I said his name.

"No.. I.. I.." he stammered, looking anywhere but at me. "I'm.. I have to..." After a split second pause, he turned and walked away, shock radiating from his very being. I stared at his back, tears falling freely.

_**Damon's POV**_

I felt the air being sucked out of me. My heart was beating furiously and my hands went numb. I'm pregnant...because it's yours was on a constant loop in my head. She stared at me, her beautiful doe eyes catching and reflecting the light of the sun. Her beauty almost distracted me from her words. Almost.

"You have three seconds to tell me that you're joking." I grabbed her delicate shoulders, my mind frozen.

The expression on her face was heartbreaking. That's when I lost it. I screamed at her trying to find out the punchline to this joke. Elena's silence confirmed my nightmare. I clenched my fists and suddenly ran a hand through my hair. She shut her eyes and I took a step back from her. She opened her bright brown orbs and stared at me, pain and heartbreak shining on her stunning face. She attempted to reach out to me. I denied her instantly.

"No.. I.. I.." I was grappling for thought, but all of them slipping through my fingers. "I'm.. I have to..." I couldn't focus my thoughts. Elena's words kept clouding my mind and her image was not helping. As soon as her perfume hit my nose, I took off.

To my annoyance, I realized that I would have to pass through the courtyard to get to my car. But, I desperately needed to get the hell out of here, so I dashed through the crowd, people staring at me as I went. Katherine managed to walk right in my path and I was forced to stop running so that I wouldn't run her over.

"What do you want Katherine?" I avoided her eyes. They looked too much like Elena's.

"Oooh.. what's got your feathers ruffled?" she replied saucily. I stayed silent and she caught on angrily.

"Ohh.. Now I get it." she replied harshly. "Elena's got your panties in a twist. You know I could get rid of her. She'd be gone by tomorrow and nobody would ever notice." My face hardened at her words.

"Don't you dare touch her." I bit out. She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"She told you didn't she?" my eyes went wide. _Katherine knows?_

"Yeah, I know about the slut getting herself knocked up." she reached a hand out and gently ran her fingers over my chest causing tingles to erupt over my skin. "But, don't worry. She won't be a threat anymore. I told her to take care of it."

"What the fuck are you talking about." I demanded slapping her hand away. She bit her lip and smirked at me.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. She agreed to what I put on the table. We can be together and this time with no distractions." she pressed her chest against mine, her breasts poking into the fabric of my shirt. I pushed her away, disgust written all over my face. Her eyes looked hurt, but I was too angry to care.

"If anything happens to Elena, I will kill you." I hissed at her. She looked frightened for a second.

"Is that a threat?" she whispered.

"No. That's a promise." I shoved her out of my path and walked to my car. Katherine ran after me.

"You would believe that... that... _child_ over me?!" she screeched. "She's ruining your life! The sooner you get rid of her, the sooner we can be together!" I rammed my shoulder into hers effectively pushing her out of my way.

"I don't need this right now, Kat." I jumped in my car ignoring her calls of protest. I started my car and drove off, gunning the accelerator. I drove recklessly, until I reached a brick building about three stories high. Parking hastily, I rushed up the stairs to the second floor until I reached a mahogany colored door. I burst into the room, panting and worry etched into the very corners of my face. The person in the room looked up at me and smiled. His expression soon turned into worry when he took in my appearance.

"I need to talk... NOW." I said, my voice cracking. Alaric got up from his chair and closed the door behind us.

_**Elena's POV**_

I stared after Damon, my mouth open in shock. He was usually so cool and composed and his reaction shook me to my core. Turning on my heel I rushed back to the courtyard to find Caroline and Bonnie. I found Caroline scouring the basketball courts for me.

"Care!" I cried out. Her blonde head whipped around and she ran over to me.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" she yelled, whipping out her phone and texting Bonnie that she had found me. "Now, what the hell was that back in the bathroom?! I mean you can't just give into that slut... what's wrong?" she took in my disheveled state. I stared at the ground, my chest heaving.

"I told him, Care." I told her between hiccups. She nodded in understanding and crushed me in a hug.

"What did he say sweetie?" she soothingly asked.

"He yelled at me to tell him that I was lying and then he just... he just took off." I sniffled. Caroline kept rubbing my back.

"You should have anticipated that, Lena." she replied. "You can't just expect him to walk off into the sunset with you."

"I know that, but I didn't expect_ this_."

"You have to tell your family." Caroline released me and stared me in the eye. My eyes widened at the thought and I shook my head ferociously. "No.. You are going to tell them whether you like it or not and that's final." With a final huff, my best friend took me to her car and drove me home. We ended up in my driveway a few minutes later. Caroline practically dragged me by my ear to my door.

"Care! We have to go back..." I tried to reason with her.

"Nope. You are going to go in there and spill your guts."

"But my car! And we still have afternoon classes! I can't miss those!" Caroline didn't release her hold on my arm.

"I'll get Bonnie to get the work that you've missed and bring back you car." she said defiantly. Then, she swung open the large oak door and pushed me inside.

"Elena?" Jenna said looking at me from the kitchen. "Why are you home so early? You know what? Tell me later. I have a meeting to go to and I'm already five minutes late. She rushed past me, giving me a rushed hug as she went. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_**Damon's POV**_

"Why are you here Damon?" Alaric started, sitting on the leather chair across the couch I was hyperventilating on. "Not that I'm not glad to see you. It's just that you've been skipping sessions. What's so important now?"

I opened my mouth, but I was still too stunned to say anything. Swallowing, I slowed my breathing.

"I had sex with this girl at cheer camp." I managed to croak out. Alaric nodded.

"Ok. Was the sex bad? Did you not like the girl?"

"I like all girls." I scoffed dryly. The sandy haired man motioned for me to continue. "We... uh... didn't use protection." I looked at my feet, embarrassed.

"Ah." Alaric wrote down something on his pad of paper. I continued, somewhat shyly.

"The sex was good. She was good." Then anger began fueling my words. "But she started acting weird after, like avoiding me and staring at me then looking away when I looked at her. And today she comes up to me and tells me that..." I glared furiously at the carpet, my words halting. Suddenly in a fit of panic, I stood up and threw a glass mug at the wall. It shattered into a billion pieces, but it wasn't enough. I threw a chair across the room and pounded my fists on the walls, screaming into the air. Tears poured down my face. Alaric sat calmly.

"SHE TELLS ME THAT SHE'S PREGNANT!" I cried out, collapsing on the ground. "She told me that its mine. And I yelled at her. I practically fucking pleaded with her to tell me that it wasn't mine." I sobbed hugging my knees to my chest. "I don't do kids. I never have." Alaric stood up and sat down next to me, his back resting against the wall. "I don't want it." I said finally.

"I know you've been through a lot. You're confused and angry. But I can see you're worried. " Alaric looked at me. "Don't be. What happened to you as a child doesn't predict what kind of a man you will become. It doesn't mean that you'll hurt your child the way your father hurt you."

I flinched at the reference to my past. Memories came flooding back, some twisting my anger into rage. I grasped my head, trying to gain some control, but to no avail. Finally I stood up and punched the wall as hard as I could. I backed away slowly barely acknowledging the hole in the wall. My breathing turned shallow as rivulets of tears ran down my face. My body convulsed with sobs as collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm always careful. I _never _make mistakes that big." I rambled. "I don't steal, I don't drink, I stay out of trouble as best as I can, I keep my grades up, I DO EVERYTHING I'M SUPPOSED TO." I screamed. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I ran a limp hand through my disheveled hair.

"Having a baby isn't the end of the world, Damon. It may seem like it, but it's not." Ric continued slowly. I shook my head.

"Not just that." I whispered brokenly. Realization dawned on the man's face. He came over to me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"You're going to be fine. You're father's in jail for what he did and you're in a safe and stable home. Nobody's going to abuse you ever again." I slowly nodded my head, my tear flow slowing.

"So.." Alaric cleared his throat, trying to lighten the mood. "How about you and me go to the Grill and get a few beers? I'm done with work after you." I chuckled lightly.

"Having drinks with my shrink? That's new." I sniffled as Alaric gave a wry laugh. "I'm all for it."

_**Elena's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's about a quarter after two a.m. and Jenna still hasn't come back from her meeting yet. I'm freaking out. I'm going to tell her when she gets back, or face the wrath of Caroline. I don't want to tell her, diary. I'm thinking of every possible escape route that I can possibly take. Maybe I should take Katherine up on her offer and take care of it. But, then why the hell did I tell Damon then? I so wish that life had a control z button so I could just undo my entire life. _

I sat at the kitchen table, my legs up on the chair and my pen tapping against the table. I heard the click of the front door opening and my heart sank. My eyes began to fill with frightened tears as I shut my diary and sat silently in the dark. Jenna walked in quietly, dropping her purse onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. She busied herself with a coffee pot and began heating up some leftovers. She turned around while her food was getting ready and jumped when she saw me.

"OH!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her chest. "I didn't see you Elena. Why are you sitting here in the dark?" I chewed on my nail.

"I'm going to have a baby..." I mumbled under my breath. Jenna looked confused. Tears began dripping from my lashes.

"I didn't hear you." Jenna replied. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm having a baby." I whispered slightly louder. Jenna caught my words and her eyes widened. She came over and sat at the table.

"You're having a baby? Like for economy class or something?" she questioned softly. I shook my head, tears falling faster. "What do you mean you're having a baby?" Jenna asked firmer.

"I'm... I'm pregnant?" I told her, my face crumbling before her. She looked stunned.

"You're what?" Jenna whispered. I let out a sob at her words. "Elena, you can't be pregnant." Jenna looked like she was going to pass out. I cried harder.

"You can't be having a baby at sixteen!" she told me, her face looked disappointed. I winced, ashamed and continued biting my nails. "Elena?!" she stared at me. I couldn't look at her. I wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Jenna leaned back in her chair when I didn't say anything.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. This is just too much right now. Too much." she got up from her chair, got her food and walked upstairs leaving me crying my eyes out in the kitchen.

_**AN: Poor Elena! Poor Damon! They just have to much to deal with. Tell me what you thought on this chapter (which is like the longest one I've written so far :)) Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I usually update really fast, but I got kinda stuck on this chapter. I'm so happy that you guys liked the last chapter though. I got so many reviews on it :). You guys said that you wanted more Delena and I promise more Delena is coming. Now to answer some questions :**_

_**bellax0xchristina**__** : Now that his calmed down will he approach Elena and try to actually have a conversation with her about it? **_

_Yes, but he won't do it out of his own free will. Someone will have to nudge him in the right direction. _

_**ALCCSP : What will happen next? It sounds like Damon has some issues concerning his past. I'm curious to know how this will turn out! **_

_Damon does have a troubled past. It's partly why he doesn't want to have the baby in the first place. _

_**P.S. It's been a month since Elena found out she was pregnant. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. Here's chapter six!**_

_Previously on Secrets:_

_"I'm having a baby." I whispered slightly louder. Jenna caught my words and her eyes widened. She came over and sat at the table._

_"You're having a baby? Like for economy class or something?" she questioned softly. I shook my head, tears falling faster. "What do you mean you're having a baby?" Jenna asked firmer._

_"I'm... I'm pregnant?" I told her, my face crumbling before her. She looked stunned._

_"You're what?" Jenna whispered. I let out a sob at her words. "Elena, you can't be pregnant." Jenna looked like she was going to pass out. I cried harder._

_"You can't be having a baby at sixteen!" she told me, her face looked disappointed. I winced, ashamed and continued biting my nails. "Elena?!" she stared at me. I couldn't look at her. I wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Jenna leaned back in her chair when I didn't say anything._

_"We'll talk about this in the morning. This is just too much right now. Too much." she got up from her chair, got her food and walked upstairs leaving me crying my eyes out in the kitchen._

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

_**Damon's POV**_

I lay in my bed, my head pounding. I tenderly stood up and headed to the bathroom, sending empty bottles of alcohol skittering across the room. I swallowed two pills and a glass of water and sat down on the floor waiting for the blessed relief to ease my throbbing head and numb senses.

"Damon?!" a melodic voice pierced my sensitive eardrums and I clenched my eyes in pain. "Damon! Where are you?!" The voice got louder until it felt like my ears were splintering and bleeding out. I heard heels clicking on the tiled ground, each click like a hammer to my head. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop... please stop..." I coughed out, my voice raspy. I stumbled out of my bathroom, squinting in agony at the sunlight that evaded the bedroom. Katherine stood by the bed, clutching two empty bottles. She stared at me in disbelief.

"You're drinking?" she gasped in shock. I rubbed my head gingerly. "But.. you.. you haven't... not since..." she rambled, her words cutting off each other in her haste. She dropped the bottles and rushed over to me, cradling her face in my hands.

"What happened?" she whispered, stroking my cheekbones with her lean fingers. I let a tear slip from my eye as I clutched her to my chest, holding her as my lifeline. She crushed me in a hug, refusing to let me pull away. "What did she do to you?" Katherine breathed under her breath. I sobbed into her shoulder, grasping her chocolate curls in desperation. I gripped her tightly only letting go when I heard her wheeze for air. She looked at me her perfect eyebrows furrowed. I stared back, feeling complete hopeless.

"Help me." I begged, baring my soul to her. Sympathy shone in her dark eyes as she crashed her lips to mine. I responded softly, gifting feather like kisses to her ruby covered lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and inhaled her flowery scent. Our kisses got deeper and more passionate and with every passing second it was easier to think about Elena without a sharp pang of guilt shooting to my heart. She pulled on my lip, teasing me until I ripped her shirt off. She moaned in approval as I planted kisses all over her heated skin. Raking her nails over my back, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed her small frame into the soft mattress and closed off the world, leaving just me and her.

_**Elena's POV**_

I woke up with the sunshine burning my face. Unsticking my face from the kitchen table, I blearily registered my surroundings. The kitchen was a mess, with all of Jenna's late night snacks laying scattered along the counter. I shook my head slightly, trying to erase the memories of the previous night. My heart felt like a bubble, vulnerable and easily breakable. I stood up, my legs trembling slightly. My eyes felt puffy and my throat sent painful tingles to my brain every time I swallowed. I limped to the stairs, wanting to wash of the shame and disappointment away from my skin. As I tiptoed across the cold tiled floor, I ran into someone. My head shot up and my heart shattered when I saw Jenna's stone expression. She walked past me, going out of her way to avoid any physical contact with me.

"Jenna." I pleaded. She ignored me and kept walking towards the kitchen. "Jenna please..." my voice cracked on the last word, and that seemed to provoke some slight emotion in her. She turned around, her honey-blonde hair whipping around as she looked at me.

"Look, Elena. You might be fine with this, but this was a lot to drop on me. Forgive me if I don't want to talk about it." she began fiddling with the coffee pot.

"Fine with this?!" I gasped. "Are you serious? Why the hell would I be fine with getting pregnant?!" I shrieked and Jenna flinched.

"I'm going to need time before I can actually have a full conversation with you, if you don't mind." I gaped at her.

"You cannot be serious." I whispered in disbelief. Jenna lost it then.

"Yes I damn can be serious." she slammed the pot down on the counter. "Elena, you are going to have a baby. I don't think you understand what the actual fuck that means. First of all, does the father know that you're carrying his kid?" I nodded mutely and she huffed in anger. "Great. So the entire world knows before me? Why am I always the last to know everything?" I wrung my hands together as she continued on her rant.

"Jenna, it's not like I did this on purpose!" I told her.

"I don't care if it was an accident!" she spoke. "You are a smart girl, Elena. How did you not realize that when two people have unprotected sex, then it could lead to an unwanted pregnancy?!"

"I just wasn't thinking!" I tried to defend myself, but failed poorly.

"Exactly! And look where you are now! Case and point." she finished angrily. I sat down on one of the chairs, massaging my temples. Tears began to drop from my eyes.

"I thought that I raised you well enough after your parents died and I thought that you're mother would have taught you to not be so _stupid_!" Disappointment was written all over Jenna's face.

"Just tell me what to do..." I cried out softly. Jenna's face was hard. She spoke to me like I was her patient.

"I can't tell you what to do. What you do with this child is on you, so start acting like an adult and figure out what you're going to do." she began rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for something.

"Come help me, I need to get this." I stood up and she handed me packets of food.

One of the last ones was a packet of raw fish. She shoved it into me and I had to grasp onto the cold plastic in order for it to not fall. I felt the slimy skin of the fish and I nearly gagged. I could see the grease and dried sinew squishing around as I held the packet. It soft and squishy and peeled away into mush whenever I touched it. Then my stomach revolted and I dropped the packet and dashed into the nearest bathroom. I collapsed onto the toilet, retching from the sight and smell of the fish. I heaved multiple times and I'm sure I lay on the cold stone floor for at least ten minutes. Sometime during that, Jenna came behind me, pulled my hair away from my face and gently massaged my back.

When my stomach had managed to stop quivering, I looked up at Jenna, tears pouring down my face. I stood up and washed my mouth thoroughly trying to remove any signs of nausea.

"Here, I'll get you soup or something." Jenna said softly as she helped me back into the kitchen. Just when I was about to sit down, I spotted the fish again, but this time it was splayed all over the kitchen floor. The soft, pink flesh was squished and covered in dust and the grease was slowly spreading on the tiles. I could smell the salty, raw scent and that was enough for a round two with the toilet.

_**Damon's POV**_

I felt drained. Emotionally and physically drained. Katherine had lifted some of the dead guilt buried inside me, but other than that I felt like I was attached to an anchor that was dropping to the bottom of the ocean. I eased Katherine's sleeping form off of my bare chest as I walked to the bathroom. I grabbed the sides of the counter and stared at my reflection. My eyes were red and had bags under them, my hair was disheveled and I looked like a mess. The anger that was usually dormant, began swirling around furiously in my gut. In a moment of pure unadulterated rage, my fist shot out and crushed the glass mirror, shards flying everywhere. Katherine shot up at the crash, her eyes wide with fear. I glared at her broken reflection, fury building up inside me.

"Damon... calm down." she tried reasoning with me. Her voice was like sandpaper to my shattered nerves and I flinched spasmodically. She appeared behind me, resting a warm hand on my shoulder, but it was like a burn to my sensitive nerves. I jumped slightly at the contact and slapped her hand away. She tried grabbing my shoulders to turn me around and that's when I lost all control. I whipped around, slamming her frame into the wall behind me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled menacingly. My eyes raked over her almost naked form. I soaked in the image of her beautiful, brown doe eyes, her angular cheekbones, her long, luscious chocolate locks, and finally her full, pink lips. I was mesmerized my the sight. I bent forward capturing her lower lip and gently sucking on it. She whimpered in fear. I smiled at her reaction and crashed my lips violently on hers.

"No.. Damon... stop. STOP!" she yelled between my kisses, trying to break free.

"Elena..." I whispered in her ear. Katherine froze.

"_Elena_?!" she whisper screeched. She managed to push me off of her and she slapped me across the face. I snarled as I grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the bed, tossing her onto it. She scurried to the edge, trying to put distance between us. I was having none of it and I chased her to the very corner of the bed. I pulled her towards me forcefully, and captured her lips again. She pushed at me, gasping for breath. I easily stopped her struggles by gripping her forearms tighter. She cried out in pain as she avoided anymore of my kisses. I looked at her, confusion and anger burning every move.

"Why won't you kiss me Katherine?" I begged her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shook her head, curls tumbling over her shoulders.

"Come on, Kat... just you and me against the world." I leaned in for a kiss again but she pushed me away.

"So now it's Kat and Damon? What happened to Elena?" she retorted snappily. I froze at the mention of Elena.

"Don't talk about her." my voice started to break. Katherine's face then dawned with realization.

"Damon.. I know you're hurting. But you cannot use me as a distraction. Get some help!" she tried to reason with me. My eyes turned cold at her attempts and I snapped.

"Get out." I whispered. She stared at me.

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!" I screamed flinging a lamp against a wall and watching it splinter and fall with grim satisfaction. Katherine ran out at that leaving me alone. I walked downstairs following her hurried footsteps and grabbed an empty bottle of scotch from my bedroom floor and flung it after her watching the glass shatter and spill over the foyer.

_**Elena's POV**_

I retched into the toilet for the fifth time that day. Jenna was behind me rubbing soft circles in my back. I shrugged her hand off feeling exhausted and weak. Curling up into a ball, I leaned against the wall slowly rocking back and forth, trying to get rid my dizziness.

"How long is this supposed to last?" I murmured.

"A few months maybe." Jenna answered from the opposite wall. I groaned. A few _months_? It was mostly silent between us, with the occasional dry heaves from me.

"Look, Lena. We need to talk." Jenna said finally, breaking the quiet.

"About what Jenna?" I sighed. "We've covered the fact that I'm an idiot and that I need to grow up. What else could you possibly say about me?"

"Not about you." my honey-blonde aunt said. "You have to decide about what you're going to do in this pregnancy." I winced. There was no way I could do this conversation right now.

"Can we do this later?" I questioned. Jenna shook her head as a firm no.

"You only have a few options. You either have the baby and take care of it, or you think seriously about adoption and maybe abortion." My mouth dropped open at the last one.

"How can you suggest that, Jenna?" I gasped. She lost her temper.

"Well, then what Elena?! Huh?! What are you going to do?! Do you really want to have a baby when you're not even out of high school yet?" she ranted, "A baby is a_ lot _of work Elena. Do you really want to grow up that quickly? And you need to realize that you can't have a baby, put it through school, tend to all it's feeding and bathings, buy it the necessary things and still keep a job and go to school. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE." she yelled at me.

"You need to think about this Elena. You and that idiot brought a child into this world. Now, you can either take on the responsibility of becoming a mother at sixteen or you really seriously consider adoption or abortion. This is reality, Lena. You can't just sit and wait for people to tell you what to do. You need to think for yourself and figure this out." Jenna finished and waited for my reaction.

"Can't you help with the baby though?" I asked her, tears falling from my lashes.

"How am I supposed to do that? I take care of you _and _Jeremy. I go to work, I pay the bills, I can't do all that and take care of _your_ baby. And don't even think of asking Jeremy. He should not be a part of this. Yes, maybe he can help once in a while but Elena, it's going to be all on you if the father decides that he want's nothing to do with you or your baby." Jenna showed no sympathy. I cried harder, feeling completely helpless.

"Help me Jenna. Please help me..." I sobbed.

"You'll get through this Elena and you'll be fine. You always are." Jenna whispered sadly.

_**AN: So what did you guys think? Damon went a little crazy in this chapter. And I know you guys are going to hate me for no Delena BUT I promise that the next chapter will have a really important Delena scene. PLEASE REVIEW :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm back after a REALLLLY long break.. Sorry guys, my computer crapped out and I had to get a new one which took forever. Also, I didn't have time to update with finals and everything. Good news is that I'm coming back with a huge update :) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own the Vampire Diaries characters or plots.**_

_Previously on Secrets :_

_ "You need to think about this Elena. You and some idiot brought a child into this world. Now, you can either take on the responsibility of becoming a mother at sixteen or you really seriously consider adoption or abortion. This is reality, Lena. You can't just sit and wait for people to tell you what to do. You need to think for yourself and figure this out." Jenna finished and waited for my reaction._

_ "Can't you help with the baby though?" I asked her, tears falling from my lashes._

_ "How am I supposed to do that? I take care of you ____and __Jeremy. I go to work, I pay the bills, I can't do all that and take care of ____your__ baby. And don't even think of asking Jeremy. He should not be a part of this. Yes, maybe he can help once in a while but Elena, it's going to be all on you if the father decides that he want's nothing to do with you or your baby." Jenna showed no sympathy. I cried harder, feeling completely helpless._

_ "Help me Jenna. Please help me..." I sobbed._

_ "You'll get through this Elena and you'll be fine. You always are." Jenna whispered sadly._

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

I parked hastily, my tires screeching on the blazing tar. Enjoying the last few seconds of the air-conditioner, I pulled my long hair into a messy bun and opened the car door. Hot air immediately blasted into my face and I bit my lip in discomfort. I pushed myself out of the seat and grabbed my bag. As soon as I took it out of the car, the seam split and my books scattered around my feet. I groaned in annoyance and bent down to pick them up. Another pair of hands began picking up notebooks and I looked up in surprise. My eyes met a pair of forest green orbs.

"Thanks." I said haltingly. He gave a shy smile and helped my to my feet.

"No problem." He replied. We stood there, silently, for a few seconds. Then I decided to speak up. Unfortunately, so did he.

"Hi, I'm El-"

"Hi, I'm Ste-" We spoke at the same time. We chuckled softly and he motioned for me to continue.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I stuck my hand out. He grasped it gently and shook.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." he replied. Realization dawned on my face.

"From history class?" I asked. He nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

"And English and French." he added. I smiled at him until the full weight of his words hit me.

"Wait.. Salvatore as in Damon?" I asked.

"We're brothers." his face fell slightly at the mention of Damon.

"Speaking of Damon, do you know if he's at school today? He's been like ditching or something." I jumped at the opportunity to ask one of Damon's family members where he was.

Stefan's face darkened when he took note of my enthusiasm to find his brother.

"No. He hasn't been home in a few days." he answered, his voice tight and clipped. "but you can ask Katherine... his _girlfriend_." Stefan drew out the last word, making me wonder if he was upset about me asking for Damon.

"Ok. Well... um... thanks. I guess." I said, fully intending to ignore his suggestion. Another run in with Katherine would probably kill me.

"Sure.. uh." he said clearing his throat. "Here are you books." he handed me my notebooks and quickly walked away to the school. I raised my eyebrow in surprise but began walking in the same direction.

_**Damon's POV**_

A tall blonde stumbled out of my bedroom, a satisfied smile playing on her full lips. I lay on the bed, sunlight streaming onto the white sheets. Squinting my eyes, I managed to sit up, painfully aware of my raging hangover. A sharp ringing broke through my silent bubble and caused me to double over in pain. Clutching my head, I waited until the noise had stopped and blessed silence had returned. Then the door burst open and Katherine barged in furiously. I didn't spare her a glance.

"YOU. WENT. FOR. FREAKING. STACY SCHULTZ?!" she screamed. I cried out in agony as her shrill pitch ripped through my skull. "THE SLUTTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL?! I MEAN COME ONE DAMON! IF YOUR GOING TO CHEAT ON ME DO IT WITH SOMEONE WITH A LITTLE MORE CLASS!"

"I don't care about class right now. I wanted sex, you wouldn't give it to me, so I settled for the next best thing." I closed my eyes and began massaging my throbbing temples. Katherine's eyes bugged out.

"The next best thing after me was STACY SCHULTZ?!" she yelled. Before I knew it, a glass lamp smashed into the wall right above my head. I covered my head as the shards rained down on top of me.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I'm too pretty to be messed up." I smirked weakly at her and she snorted in disgust.

"Well, it's too late for that isn't it." she shot back angrily. Then her eyes widened and she clapped a manicured hand over her mouth when she realized the meaning of her words. But it was too late. Her words had cut deep and had reopened old wounds.

"Damon..." she took a step towards me, but I raised a hand to stop her. Being Katherine she refused to obey and rushed over to me, taking my face in her hands. I cringed at the feeling and swatted her hands away.

"Leave." I spoke steadily.

"No...Damon..." her voice wavered.

"Please...leave." my voice cracked at the end.

"I didn't mean it I-I swear." she whispered painfully. I gave a dry laugh.

"Yes, you did." I stood, shakily, threw on a half buttoned shirt and a pair of pants and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Katherine stood at the foot of the bed, wringing her hands anxiously. I left her hanging and walked down the hall to the stairs. Katherine's heels clicked behind me as she trotted quickly to keep up.

"Let me come with you." she tried to reason by stepping in front of me, blocking my path. I glared at her.

"No. I want you to leave." I repeated angrily..

"I'll leave with you." she begged. My frustration sparked into a full fledged fire.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I screamed at her. She flinched in surprise her dark brown eyes widening.

"Damon... I know your hurting." she said. I scoffed.

"You know nothing." I spat at her. Hurt flitted across her face before it was restored to it's composed state.

"What's going on, Damon?" she pressed."Talk to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I have my shrink for that."

"Then go talk to him." she said. I walked over to my alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She stared at me while I poured myself a glass and downed it.

"Seriously Damon, what the hell is going on?" she marched up to me and snatched the bottle out of my hands before I could refill my glass.

"Oh, I don't know." my voice was laced with sarcasm. "What the hell do you think has been going on, Kat?! Seriously..."

"Oh my god... _Elena_?!" her face contorted into a grimace.

I sat down on the leather couch and let my head fall back onto the soft surface. She watched me with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm so pathetic, aren't I?" I sighed, defeated. Katherine sat next to me, flipping her hair to one side.

"No, you're not." she rested her feet on top of the coffee table. She leaned into me, her presence comforting my restless nerves. We sat there, silently, for a good ten minutes. Then Katherine spoke.

"You have to go talk to her." she said, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked, knowing perfectly well who.

"You know who." she looked up at me. "Elena."

Her name sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing.

"No." I stated and stood up, letting Katherine fall unceremoniously onto the couch.

"_Yes_." she grumbled as she righted herself. "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything." I countered, my calmness slowing peeling away. "I could just leave. She can deal with it."

"You wouldn't do that." Katherine looked slightly stunned that I had even suggested that.

"Wouldn't I?" I retorted. "You don't know me half as well as you think you do." Katherine, tapped her heeled boot, irritatedly, clearly having heard this before.

"Don't I?" she spoke, mimicking me. "Damon, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. You're terrified of having a baby. That's understandable. But there's something else there. Something that is really driving you nuts."

"There is nothing else." I lied smoothly. She stared at me critically for a few seconds, then her face softened into a pitying gaze.

"Damon...is this about your dad?" she waited for my reaction. I froze.

"Never. Mention. _Him. _Ever. Again." I growled in low tone. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine. I don't need to hear it, but, as much as I hate to say this, Elena does. She's probably living one of her worst nightmares and it might be good for the both of you to talk things out." she said. "You should go today... get it over with."

_**Elena's POV**_

I drove up my driveway unhurriedly, glancing at the clock as I shut off the engine. _**3:25 PM. **_

"So..." Caroline spoke as we all climbed out of my car.

"So..." I replied monotonously, slinging my backpack from the backseat.

"So..." Bonnie said motioning for me to continue.

"What?" I looked at my best friends. They looked at me with their I-know-what-you-did stares.

"We saw you... with Stefan Salvatore!" Bonnie exclaimed. I made an O shape with my mouth, smiling slightly at their enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I bumped into him this morning." I locked the car and began walking to the front door..

"What is with you and Salvatore men!" Caroline gushed, pretending to be hurt. "God, Lena. Why do you always get the hot guys." she pouted and I laughed at her bluntness.

"They just come to me." I said, flipping my hair obnoxiously. We all giggled at the gesture, enjoying the lightness of our conversation.

Before I could get my key in the lock, the door flung open and a very annoyed Jeremy appeared on the other side. I raised my eyebrow as I took in his appearance. He looked as if her were going to throw _himself_ into a brick wall.

"Woah, Jer... what's going on?" He ignored me and moved aside so we could enter the house. Bonnie passed by Jeremy and a she blushed crimson.

"Hey..." she said softly. Jeremy refused to meet her eyes and looked at the ground instead.

"H-Hi.." he replied shyly. _Shy?_ Jeremy was never shy. Like _never. _

I raised an eyebrow at their "conversation". Then my thoughts were interrupted by a girly, high-pitched squeal. I turned in the direction of the kitchen and saw Caroline sprinting out of it, a I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that look on her round face. I looked at her like she was crazy. She just pointed to the kitchen. I walked into that room, prepared for some creature to come charging out at me. Instead I was met with a pair of green eyes and a shock of dirty blonde hair. My mouth dropped open and Bonnie let out a squeal almost identical to Caroline's and I swatted her away to avoid further embarrassment.

"Stefan?" I still found it hard to believe that he was in my house.

"Yeah." I noted his lips turning up at the corners slightly at the attention he was getting.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked. He chuckled nervously and walked over to me.

"You...uh.. This was in your bag. I guess it got tangled up in my books, when you dropped your things. I just came to return it to you." he handed out a deep violet notebook. I snatched it away horrified.

"You d-didn't... did you?" I stammered. He shook his head instantly.

"No. Never. I would hate it if someone read mine." I sighed audibly, and he smiled in return.

"Thanks." I grasped the book tighter. He nodded.

"Also, I was...um... wondering if... you, uh.. wanted to like hang out or something?" He cleared his throat. I looked at him in surprise. Caroline and Bonnie gasped loudly from the living room.

"Oh." I started. "We were actually going out. You could join us, if you wanted." I said. Stefan's face brightened up almost immediately. Caroline and Bonnie shrieked from the living room and I threw my diary at them.

"Yeah! Yeah sure." he smiled warmly at me and I offered a small smile in return.

"Well.. you guys have fun. I'm going to hang out with the guys." Jeremy spoke, relief flooding his face.

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

This evening was a _disaster. _I honestly couldn't understand how so many people could stand being in the same room as Stefan for more than ten minutes. The kid talked about _everything _and not the fun kind of everything, more like the stupid boring stuff that everyone already knows about.

"It was so beautiful. I mean I've never seen the grapes that big before and since my family owned the vineyard..." he droned on and on about his life in Italy, which at first was completely enthralling, but now I was absentmindedly stirring my drink with a straw and pretending to feign interest. Caroline wasn't even bothering. Her blonde head was down and she was texting away, probably talking to Klaus. Bonnie had excused herself from the bathroom about thirty minutes ago and she still hadn't returned to the booth. I looked around trying to spot her anywhere in the restaurant. I found her at the pool tables playing with Jer and his friends. I turned back to Stefan and Caroline, annoyed at Bonnie. Then Caroline spoke up, cutting Stefan off.

"Hey you guys, this had been fun and all, but someone who I had to meet is actually here right now. So.. uh. I'll see you guys later I guess." she got up from her seat.

I vigorously shook my head and motioned for her to stay, but she was already bounding towards the entrance where Klaus was standing, looking hot as always. I fumed silently at my two "friends" while Stefan continued with his story as if nothing had happened. I finally lost my patience.

"That's really interesting," I cut Stefan off while he was retelling the death of his first grape vine. "but it's getting really late and I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I still haven't done Tanner's essay." I said picking my jacket up and standing up from the booth.

"You haven't done that either?" Stefan said, standing too. "Maybe we could work together or something. Two heads are better that one right?" he grinned.

_Dear Lord, he must be desperate. _

"I'd really like to do this by myself, if you don't mind. I don't really work well in groups." I stated, hoping he got the message. His face fell slightly but he nodded.

"Would you mind dropping me off? I don't have a ride otherwise." he asked.

"Sure." I replied and we left the restaurant.

About ten minutes later, I pulled up to his front door. More like front gate. The house was huge. I had heard about it through a bunch of rumors at school but now that I was actually getting to see the Salvatore Boarding House, I was shocked. I was not expecting a mansion the size of your average airport. A giant fountain glittered from the center of the front yard and blossoming trees lined the lawn. It looked like a mansion from the Great Gatsby, but bigger. Lights shone from the mansion making everything brighter. From the corner of my eye, I saw the garage house and in one of the garages was a cherry red Ferrari and a black Lamborghini. I gaped in amazement, and even more so when I saw that the house was packed full of people. Music was blasting so loud that I could probably have heard it loud and clear from a block away.

"There must be a party going on." Stefan noted._ Thanks Sherlock. I would never have figured that out._

He chuckled as he saw my shocked expression.

"This happens every weekend." he said as he swung open the door to reveal a mass of dancing teenagers. He stepped inside and turned to me.

"You're welcome to stay if you want." he put out his hand and I hesitated. Finally my curiosity won over my common sense and I took it. He led me in and closed the door behind me.

Music was blaring from every direction and people were dancing everywhere. Two girls in very short, sparkly dresses and sky high heels were dancing on the table in the middle of the room. A few other people were upstairs dancing on the balcony and some were making out in a corner. Within two minutes, I was pushed into a throng of dancing people and Stefan was swept away by a bunch of his friends. Shooting me an apologetic look, he was pushed away into the crowd. I stood there, unsure of what to do. The girls and guys dancing around me looked at me annoyed as I kept bumping into them awkwardly. Pretty soon, I had been booty bumped to the opposite side of the room. Finding it difficult to breathe fresh air, I fumbled for a door. I managed to unlock the glass door behind me and I slipped behind it to avoid being crushed by people I hardly knew. I took a deep breath and turned around. I let a small sigh escape my lips. I was in an open air hallway, with giant marble pillars holding the ceiling up. Beyond the pillars was the most beautiful backyard I had ever seen. Lights twinkled everywhere, making it seem as if the grass was constantly sparkling. A large pond lay in the center of the garden, the moonlight shimmering in the water. Encircling the pool were large weeping willows and tiny white blossoms. White, stone benches were placed carefully in different parts of the garden and large flowering trees were scattered beautifully around the entire yard. It looked like a fairytale garden.

"Like it?" a voice came from behind me. I faintly recognized it but I was too awestruck to figure out who it was.

"I love it." I breathed out. "It's breathtaking." I stepped off of the marble floor and let the grass caress my shoes.

"Makes one of us." the voice said from behind me. It was clear and velvety, almost musical. It tugged at a memory, but I was too distracted to pin the voice to a face.

"Of course, there is something else that would take your breath away... literally." the voice whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

A bitter smell of alcohol wafted from the person and I crinkled my nose in disgust. Then something in my brain clicked and I whipped around, slapping the person behind me with my hair. The person behind me was rubbing his eye where my hair had hit it and was looking angrily to see who I was. When I took in the slightly disheveled raven hair and the luminescent blue eyes, I almost fainted. My shock was mirrored on his face as his gaze roamed over my face. We stood completely still. I was sure that he could hear my heart threatening to burst out of my chest even with the music pulsing in the background. Just then, the glass door slid open and Stefan walked out onto the grass.

"Elena! Hey, I was..." he trailed off as he saw me with Damon. "Damon." he greeted his brother, who gave no notice that he had heard. He was staring at me, thunderstruck. His mouth opened slightly and he took a breath as if he was going to say something, but Stefan cleared his throat loudly and that seemed to snap Damon out of his reverie.

"Stefan.. I-I...uh..." Damon couldn't seem to form coherent words. My eyes began to prick with tears.

"Elena, this is my brother Damon. Damon this is Elena." Stefan said slowly looking from me to Damon repeatedly. I let out a choked gasp as my eyes began to fill with tears. Blinking them back furiously, I ran a hand through my hair breathing deeply. Soon, my breathing turned shallow and quick. Anger was bubbling like acid in my stomach and I found myself wishing that I could tear Damon to pieces. I turned away from the two brothers and tried to focus on the garden, trying desperately to calm down, but my mind would have none of it. All I saw was Damon and how much I would love to reduce that beautiful face to ashes.

"Elena.. are you ok?" Stefan asked from the open hallway. I shut my eyes at the sound of his grating voice.

"Elena?" he asked again and my senses exploded. Fury was beginning to take over my shaking form and tears were threatening to fall. Refusing to cry in front of Damon, I ran from the courtyard and back into the crowded house. It was only until I had closed the glass door behind me did I look back into the garden. Stefan was looking at Damon, utterly bewildered and Damon was staring at me, hurt and fear plastered over his face. I let a tear fall from my lashes before I turned away and left the mansion as fast as I could.

_**AN: Ok, I lied. There obviously isn't an important Delena part in this chapter because I couldn't figure out how to put it in. BUT... good news is that almost the entire next chapter is going to be Delena. TILL NEXT TIME. 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I have been writing for like two days straight and I have a perfect idea of where this story is going to go. It's going to get a lot more dramatic in later chapters and I'm totallyyyy excited. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters. **_

_Previously on Secrets:_

_ "Stefan.. I-I...uh..." Damon couldn't seem to form coherent words. My eyes began to prick with tears._

_ "Elena, this is my brother Damon. Damon this is Elena." Stefan said slowly looking from me to Damon repeatedly. I let out a choked gasp as my eyes began to fill with tears. Blinking them back furiously, I ran a hand through my hair breathing deeply. Soon, my breathing turned shallow and quick. Anger was bubbling like acid in my stomach and I found myself wishing that I could tear Damon to pieces. I turned away from the two brothers and tried to focus on the garden, trying desperately to calm down, but my mind would have none of it. All I saw was Damon and how much I would love to reduce that beautiful face to ashes._

_ "Elena.. are you ok?" Stefan asked from the open hallway. I shut my eyes at the sound of his grating voice._

_ "Elena?" he asked again and my senses exploded. Fury was beginning to take over my shaking form and tears were threatening to fall. Refusing to cry in front of Damon, I ran from the courtyard and back into the crowded house. It was only until I had closed the glass door behind me did I look back into the garden. Stefan was looking at Damon, utterly bewildered and Damon was staring at me, hurt and fear plastered over his face. I let a tear fall from my lashes before I turned away and left the mansion as fast as I could._

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

_**Damon's POV**_

_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul. 

_ -W.E. Henley_

I crumpled up the sheet of paper in my hands and threw it across the room, the words on it still running through my mind. _What the hell are you doing? _I thought, massaging my temples. _Since when does Damon Salvatore read __poetry__? _

"Since when does Damon Salvatore read poetry?" Stefan was smoothing out the crumpled paper and looking at it in amusement.

"I guess the world is really coming to an end." I said. Stefan looked at me blankly.

"What?"

"What do you want Stefan?" I said, tiredly changing the subject. He walked over and sat next to me on the leather couch.

"You know a lot about girls right?" he started shyly.

"Is that a trick question?" I looked at him incredulously. Stefan blushed.

"Sorry, that was stupid."

"No shit, Sherlock." I got up from my seat and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet. Grabbing a tumbler, I poured the alcohol and tossed it back. The drink, burned its way down my throat and settled in my stomach, a warm familiar feeling spreading throughout my body.

"What's going on?" Stefan was staring at the bottle in my hand.

"What? I can't drink if I want?" I retorted in annoyance.

"But, you haven't...not since..." he trailed off at the sight of my face.

"Well, I guess it's a special occasion." I said my face completely blank of any kind of emotion. I raised my refilled glass in a toast and tossed it back in one swallow. Tossing the glass onto the counter, I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up." I put two fingers up in a salute and walked out the door.

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

"You are so wasted." a tall, tanned, curly haired woman laughed as she supported my weight as I stumbled out the bar door, thankful that it was a cool day.

"You can never be too wasted." I slurred, barely holding onto consciousness. I tripped over my feet and stumbled to the ground. The woman groaned in mock annoyance.

"You are completely wrecked!" she sighed in exasperation.

"BREE! We need help in here!" a loud voice came from inside the bar. She glanced back at the bar and then to me, unsure of what she was going to do.

"Ok. Can you call Stefan or someone to come pick you up?" Bree asked, pulling her curly hair away from her neck and tying it up into a messy ponytail.

"Or I could come back into the bar." I grinned drunkenly, the alcohol making my thoughts fuzzy.

"Ohhhh no." she placed a hand on her hip. I moved towards her, placing both my hands on her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Please?" I spoke in a deep seductive tone, my eyebrows raised in plea. Bree immediately pushed me away, gagging as she did so.

"Ugh. Hell no. You smell like a distillery. Go take a bath Romeo." she waved me off and headed back into the bar. I grimaced at her retreating form and turned away from the bar.

I stumbled off of the sidewalk, the pleasant numbness from the alcohol now fading, leaving me with a pounding headache. Closing my eyes, I massaged the bridge of my nose trying to alleviate the pain. I stumbled along the road, my feet clumsily making their way across the road. Suddenly, my foot got caught in a crack and I fell forward, landing on the unforgiving ground. That seemed to set of a chain of events. Several shrill screams exploded into the air and a loud horn blasted into my left ear. I looked up blearily, seeing the bright headlights of the truck before it crashed into me, throwing me to the other side of the street. Several more shrieks pierced the air and that was enough to send me into oblivion.

_**Elena's POV**_

I sat, fidgeting on the park bench, trying hard to avoid looking at Damon and the curly haired woman he was drunkenly groping. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as she pushed him away, a disgusted expression on her face. He began to walk away and I immediately tried to focus on something else. Obviously, that was not possible. I caught a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye and my head whipped around. Damon had collapsed in the middle of the road and didn't seem to be moving. Some people walking by, eyed him nervously. Then a semi-trailer appeared out of nowhere and sped towards him. My eyes widened, praying fervently that the driver could see Damon in the middle of the road. People jumped out of the way, shrieking as they did so. The driver was clearly intent on hurting someone. My heart began pounding furiously.

"DAMON!" I screamed. He stirred slightly, just in time to see the truck hurtling towards him. Several screams exploded into the air as the truck collided with Damon, sending him flying to the opposite side of the street. A crowd began to gather around his still body. I ran over, my heart beginning to burst out of my ribs. I knelt beside him, grabbing his arm, shakily looking for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I found one and held onto his hand until the ambulance pulled up.

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

Wringing my hands furiously, I paced back and forth in the small hospital room. Damon's injurious weren't too bad, but they were there nonetheless. A broken rib and a few bruised limbs was something anyone could deal with...right? I breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor walked in the room.

"He's going to be ok, right?" My voice shook in anxiety.

"He should be fine." she replied, scanning her notes. "He can go home later today, after we get his results."

"Thanks, Dr. Fell." I sat down on a plush chair, letting my body sag into the worn material.

"Call me Meredith." she smiled. "I'll be back in an hour or so to check his vitals, but you're welcome to stay if you want." she brushed a brown wave out of her face and left the room.

I nodded, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill. The minute the door swung shut, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I sniffled softly, wiping the fast-falling tears as quickly as I possibly could. I felt torn. _I should hate him. _I thought to myself. _Why am I crying over someone who possibly ruined my life? _I stared at his sleeping form in wonder. Getting up from the squishy seat, I moved myself to the edge of the hospital bed. I took in his ever-disheveled raven colored hair. His forehead was smooth, completely clear of any sign of distress. His lips were open slightly and every few seconds his lips puckered gently as he breathed out. His face looked completely unscathed from the accident, not at all marring his beauty. I leaned forward and brushed a strand of onyx hair away from his face. I let my hand play with his hair. Tears began falling again and I looked down into my lap, not bothering to wipe them away. I pulled my hand away from his face only to have it pulled back. I looked up in surprise and I was met with a pair of sapphire orbs. His forehead was creased slightly and his eyes showed concern. I sighed softly, partly in relief that he had finally woken up and partly because of the sudden electricity in his gaze.

"Hey..." he said softly, his voice as musical as ever. I stared at him and pulled him towards me, crushing him in a hug. He froze but just as quickly, he returned the hug, gingerly. I released him and immediately missed the warmth of the hug.

"Hey..." I replied, wiping away any remnants of tears. I sat there, awkwardly, waiting for some sort of response.

"You should go home." he said eventually. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked calmly.

"It's not good to be around too much excitement." he spoke softly.

"I'm the only one who cared enough to come here with you." I replied indignantly.

"I never asked you to." he sounded annoyed.

"Wow. Ok." I stood up, irritation fueling every word. "I was just trying to be nice. Won't happen again. Trust me." I glared at him and began stomping towards the door.

"Wait!" Damon called out.

"Why should I?" I retorted, feeling stupid that I had wasted my time with this bastard. "Why should I wait for you? It's all I've been doing!" he looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" he eyed me, nervously. I gaped at him, mentally slapping myself for letting this get too personal.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I brushed it off, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"No. Stop pretending." he demanded. "What's going on Elena?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "God! Just leave me alone!" I stalked out of the room and stormed my way out of the hospital, ignoring Damon's voice calling my name.

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE : **_**Later that night.**_

Sighing, I reluctantly turned the hot water knob in my bathroom off and stepped out of the steaming tub and onto the steamed tile floor. Hopping from foot to foot, I pulled my fluffy, white towel around me, relishing the soft, warm feeling that it brought. Wiping the steam from the mirror, I scrutinized my reflection. Olive colored cheeks flushed a rosy pink and large brown doe eyes shining brightly. Leaning to a side I towel dried my hair and shook it out to air dry into soft curls. Opening the bathroom door, I gently traipsed into my room... and let out a scream of terror.

"OH MY GOD! DAMON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I clutched at my towel, praying that it wouldn't fall.

He sat on the corner of my bed, a wicked smile on his sculpted face as his eyes raked over every exposed inch of skin on my scantily clad body. Running a hand through his silky black hair, he spoke.

"Even though I _love_ hearing you scream my name, that's not why I came." a devilish smirk appeared on his lips. I snorted in utter disbelief and walked over to my dresser, refusing to let him make me run away in my own home. Damon appeared by my side and rummaged through my top drawer. Smirk growing bigger, he pulled out a lacy red underwear and waved it in my face. I snatched it away and shoved it in the very back of the drawer. Slamming it shut, I pushed him back.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." he put his hands up in surrender and retreated back to his spot on the bed.

"Get out Damon." I snapped.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"_Yes_." I retorted.

"_No_." he countered. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want. So _leave._" I grabbed my underwear and pulled out one of my favorite dresses from my closet and then returned to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Biting my lip, I stopped myself from screaming in irritation. . After taking a few deep breaths, I slipped on my underwear and bra. Sliding into my dress, I fingered the deep, navy blue chiffon gown and ran my hands over the shimmery fabric. Twirling around, I watched the chiffon balloon into a soft bubble around my ankles and swish around my toes. Letting my annoyance slip away, I let a small smile touch my lips as I arranged my wavy curls around my right shoulder and pinned the left side behind my head with a silver brooch. Then I grabbed my chapstick and swung open the bathroom door.

Damon was still sitting on the bed, checking his fingernails, but his head snapped up when I stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes slowly raked up my body, his shock barely concealed. Ignoring him, I walked to my closet, slipped on a pair of silver pair of stilettos, and pulled out a silver clutch and filled it with my chapstick, my phone and my wallet.

"Going somewhere?" Damon said softly, after clearing his throat repeatedly.

"None of your damn business." I snapped as I glanced into the mirror above my drawers and began applying chapstick.

"Where are you going?" he said stoically.

"Why does it matter?" I rolled my eyes, stowing my chapstick back in my purse.

"Where are you going?" he repeated. I scoffed and walked out of my room, ignoring him. He followed on my heels.

"I asked you a question." he said, taking the stairs two steps at a time, effectively by-passing me.

"And I ignored you." I replied, looking straight ahead of me. "I don't think I missed anything." I said mock-thoughtfully. He turned around to face me, blocking my way.

"We need to talk, Elena." I stared at him. Even with me up one step and wearing heels, I just passed his height by one inch or so. His eyes were somber and his voice was slightly shaky.

"Then talk!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "All you keep talking about is wanting to talk, so if you want to talk so bad, just TALK!" I practically screamed in his face and stepped around him to walk down the stairs.

"Elena..." he followed me to the foyer. I opened the coat closet and grabbed my jacket.

"Or don't talk. That's fine with me." I closed the closet and opened the front door. "You can let yourself out."

**DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE**

"ELENA!" Caroline's voice wafted towards me as I hopped out of my car and onto the Lockwood mansion steps.

"Hey Car. Where's Bonnie?" I asked as I gave her a quick hug.

"Flirting with your brother at the Grill." she quipped, barely hiding her smile.

"Ugh.. I did not need to know that." I mock-shuddered. Caroline laughed as she scanned my appearance.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous!" she sighed in admiration.

"I know." I said quirking my eyebrows at her suggestively. "But you look _amazing_!" I motioned to her floor length ivory gown. I gazed longingly at the flowery lace fabric and the way that the waist of the dress fluttered outward, creating a beautiful mermaid tail that accentuated her curves. The color of the gown blended beautifully with her silky blonde hair whose fluffy bangs were pinned back gently, letting her pearl earrings shine. In her hand she clutched a white purse, completing her vision-in-white look.

"Well, I try." she said flipping her hair. Stifling giggles, we waltzed up the stone steps and joined the party. After about ten minutes of making small talk with every eligible bachelor, billionaire, and businessman, Caroline dragged me out to the ballroom. I sighed wistfully at the sight. The room was gigantic with a marble floor and a large dome ceiling, from which hung dozens of diamond chandeliers. The light dabbled at every corner, keeping the room bright but still dim enough to keep the romantic touch of the ball. Servers, dressed in white, occasionally paced the room, offering glasses of champagne to the guests.

"How are you guys enjoying the party?" a strong voice came from Caroline's side. "My mom really went all out this year." Tyler continued, downing the rest of his champagne.

"Its really nice, Tyler." I said, still in awe. Caroline, however, looked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm not that impressed." she said, examining her nails. "I heard The Mikaelson's are throwing a masquerade next week. It's supposed to be _extraordinary_." she shot a side smirk at Tyler and sashayed away to get another glass of champagne.

"I sense some hostility..." I said, shooting an apologetic look at the boy next to me.

"Let her be mad. She's making a huge mistake dating _him_. It's only a matter of time before she sees it too." he replied, somberly, and walked away. Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder and started to turn, only to find someone pressed against my back. I took a sudden intake of breath and inhaled the tantalizingly masculine scent that could have only belonged to,

"Damon." I whispered out. "What are you doing here." I demanded to know, trying to turn around.

"I said I needed to talk to you." he whispered back, his voice sending goosebumps up my arms.

"And I said to for you to get out." I tried to get out of his arms, but to no avail.

"Well, I don't remember it quite like that." Damon breathed out, his breath deliciously warm against my neck. He gently intertwined his fingers with mine.

"You don't..." all thoughts were flying out of my head. Being in this close proximity, set my nerves on fire. Every word he spoke was like dripping honey, and his breath was like soft feathers on my neck. I turned my neck towards his face.

"Not at all." he narrowed his eyes, making me feel like a shaking mess.

"What are you doing?" I breathed out, my knees about to buckle.

"I wanted to talk." he replied, innocently. "Are you willing to talk now?" he flashed brilliant smile at me, pulling my hand up to my neck and stroked the skin seductively. I swear my heart stopped right then and there. But then reason flooded back into my brain and I shook out of my reverie.

"No." I said shakily. "I hate you." I tried to regain some control.

*"Then why are you still holding my hand?" he whispered in my ear, laying a kiss just below my earlobe. I shivered at the sensation but managed to snap back to reality. I yanked my hand out of his and stormed off, my cheeks flaming.

You want to play Damon? Fine. _Game on. _

_**AN: This is sort of a filler chapter, but it has LOTS AND LOTS OF DELENA! You're all welcome *blows kisses*. I think I made up for the last few updates without any Delena action, but don't worry! My next update will contain the scene I have been dying to post and it will answer a lot of questions. So until then... please review :)**_

_*** I just had to include a Chuck and Blair line in this. I love Gossip Girl just about as much as I love TVD. **_

_**P.S. Here are the outfits I imagined Elena and Caroline to be wearing at the Independence Day Ball : (just put www . polyvore . com before the links, just without the spaces :) )**_

_**Elena's : **__**/cgi/set?id=89015787**_

_**Caroline's : **__**/cgi/set?id=89019478**_


End file.
